


Everlong Summers

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Give you teeth rot, Happy, M/M, The Force Awakens Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt on the kink meme that asked for: <i>I don't care how, but Rey is their daughter. Give me Rey bonding with her dads</i> </p><p>http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1304378#cmt1304378</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlong Summers

Luke calls out to the two figures playing by the water. The wind carries the snatches of laughter and splashes. He grins, hand over eyes to shadow them from the sun. Perhaps this feeling of pure contentment is what heaven feels like.  
  
Han hauls Rey over one shoulder. She is still ten, still enamoured with the idea that her fathers are her heroes and the standard by which every other man must meet. But Luke has seen the way she looks at herself in the mirror, the way that her eyes follow the sway of passing women's hips, how she is always torn between accepting compliments and the way she always seem to pause between the aisles at the bookstore. As if by choosing to walk down one, she is forsaking parts of another.  
  
So Luke allows himself to cherish the last vestiges of her childhood. How ever long this summer may last.  
  
Han slots himself against Luke. He feels sun warmed, sea tinged, flushed and oh so very alive. Rey wriggles, throwing herself into Luke's arms. She squeals, pressing her kisses against Luke's cheek even as Han licks happy kisses into his mouth.  
  
"Lunch? You can help me with making the lemonade." He asks, nuzzling against their daughter's sweat darkened hair. "Hm. Perhaps a good wash first. Yes?"  
  
"Yes. Bubble bath?"  
  
"Bubble bath, but you have to promise me you'll take a nap."  
  
"Bubble bath!" She exclaims. Luke sets her down, watching as she runs to her bathroom.  
  
Han wraps himself around Luke. "You spoil her."  
  
"You do worse than I ever could. A pony? Really, Han?"  
  
Han shrugs, the brush of his scruff against the gentle skin of Luke's shoulder send delightful shivers up his spine. "You try telling her 'No' when she pulls those eyes on you."  
  
Luke smiles. Cupping his husband's cheeks between his hands, he presses their lips together.   
  
"Let me go, you old fool. I have to make sure she doesn't empty the entire bottle again."

**Author's Note:**

> [I am multi-fandom trash](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
